Animalistic Impulses
by Twisted Twilight Tales
Summary: A vicious beast is lurking and prowling on Fork's street. This monster is vengeful, something no one can beat. Can he be out smarted? Thwarted? Read the 3rd person P.O.V, Fairytale like poem, of the travesty bestowed on the damned town of Forks.


**Animalistic Impulses**

One-shot for the Twisted Tales Contest.

(Little red riding hood)

**Submission Heading:**

**"Twisted Twilight Tales" O/S Contest**

**Fairy Tale Chosen:** (Little red riding hood)

**Title:** **Animalistic Impulses**

**Word Count:** 3240

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Edward & Bella

**Summary:** A vicious beast is lurking and prowling on Fork's street. This monster is vengeful, something no one can beat. Can he be out smarted? Thwarted? Read the 3rd person P.O.V, Fairytale like poem, of the travesty bestowed on the damned town of Forks. **Warning not your typical One-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Stephanie M owns all twilight copywriter materials.**

**Warning: ****just a little graphic.**

**Verbose warning: ****Do not read this, like you would a normal fan fiction o/s. Read it as you would a poem. The rhythm to this o/s is a heart beat which musically would be about ¾ time. It's a little speedy because that's how I talk, but mind the speed. I know it's different, my broken poem style isn't perfect, but know that, I'm not a poet. I figured since this is a fairytale one shot, why not write it like Fairy-tale poetry. Be easy, and remember this is based off of a children's format, Fairytales move fast, so no flames please, if you don't like it don't review. Let's be positive to the authors in this contest! Thanks' for reading.**

Compound sentences: is the style I used to write this. Not every other word rhymes, but every end word in front of the comma, and the dead end of the sentence, will rhyme.

**Forks, Washington 2010**

**And so the beast feast…**

It was a dark, damp, and ominous night, and the residence of Forks had taken noticed this night.

The wind had howled and pushed hard against the trees,

and the baying of the beast, had knocked even grown men's knees.

All across the very small town, the residents had boarded and secured their houses down.

Mother's tucked and shushed their children in bed, as fathers tucked their guns in instead.

This night, yes, this horrible night, the people of Forks had prepared to fight.

For something wicked had evoked their fright.

The past few weeks were filled with despair, as rumors of multiple deaths filled the air.

From newspapers to television, every soul was warned,

as the news of the newly deceased had left many hearts torn.

From Monday to Sunday and following weeks, the murder rate in the small town had slowly begun to peak.

The officials had finally had enough, and decided to pull a all nighter to be tough.

The people had cheered, "Finally Forks will be safe!"

Yet they had no idea the carnage they'd find in the murderer's wake.

The officials tore through the forest like wild savage men, and pillaged through the woods in groups of ten.

What they found when they had seeked, was a very large beast feasting on an old bugger feet.

They screamed and shot when the monster bellowed,

and only got worse when he bit off the head of their main fellow.

They ran and they hollered, screaming for help, as Charlie Swan sat back, obliviously fixing his belt.

The chief of police, the very one the town loved, had lost his gun and thanked the stars above.

He was not scared, no that wouldn't be right, but he was worried about his 17 year old daughter's life.

"What If I hadn't lost my gun?" He thought. "What if I had even been caught? She has no one else but me."

"Oh God why didn't I see? I could've sent one of the other sheriff's, hell, anyone but me"

He began to feel guilty about coming out with the search,

until the distinct smell of rust made his stomach lurch.

He turned around when he finally heard the screaming,

but stopped in place as the creature stood before him beaming.

It's eyes were yellowed and it's skin was pale grey. The sparse hair on it's body was russet and fray.

He bellowed to moon, his hunger unleashed, as his muscles coiled, as if excited to feast.

Unlucky was Charlie when he decided to flee, had he stayed still, it might've let him be.

The beast was excited, the men were fair game, but only one had acquired his aim.

Poor, sweet, and innocent Charlie almost pissed himself.

As the creature lightly debated how he would bring him to his death.

"Should I bite? Should I tear?" he asked, with a slight tsk.

As Charlie's left foot rammed straight into his dick.

The creature felt sick and withered in pain, but Charlie's escaped plan was done in vain.

The monster was only angered and wanted revenge.

So he bit through Charlie's shoulder leaving his face with a slight tinge.

Although the beast was feeding, the sky above was gleaming.

In his haste to eat and maim, he didn't realize the sun's rising aim.

His time was cutting short. he wouldn't be able to finish. So the anger the monster felt, didn't diminish.

Charlie Swan was a very lucky man, for soon as the monster retreated someone lent a helping hand.

His body was bloodied and very weak, but he would try his best to overcome his defeat.

The only thought on Charlie's mind before he passed out,

was the vision of the monster coming back to take him out.

**The revelation….**

The beast had grown tired, the beast had grown weak, the beast had looked half dead, walking on two feet.

He hummed and he groaned, as his belly rattled, knowing that his only survivor would most likely tattle.

He knew he was evil, for he wasn't good. But still that bitch Charlie, saw more than he should.

When the sun had rose, his features had changed, and Charlie Swan witnessed his face at close range.

He snarled and he cursed as much as he could, all the while walking deeper into the woods.

"I should've killed him, no matter the time, for fuck's sake his fresh meat was mine."

He wasn't too kind, as he plotted revenge, and he continued this way till he saw a lake's tinge.

His strides hand grown shorter and heavier as he moved, just as his mind had begun to brood.

The bones in his body rattled and shook, as his transformation back to a human took place in the nook.

His hair had receded, no longer down his back, as he memorized the events of last night's attack.

His eyes had drained the yellowish tint, just as his humanity had screamed for him to repent.

It took a few minutes to return to his original form, yes the original form, naked as the day he was born.

He rubbed his swollen, bloodied belly and was lazy he felt the urge to watch the telly.

"A monster. A monster." He could hear them say, though no matter what happened he'd still have his way.

**The long trek home.**

No longer a beast, as the sun sailed high, revealing a brown skinned boy underneath it's golden eye….

**The prodigal son returns home.**

A rustle and a shout alerted the old man, but as he sat up, he accidentally cut his hand.

The weakened boy outside smelled his blood.

Imagine the man's surprised when he received a rough hug.

"No father. No, please clean your cut."

"Don't worry about me, just go clean your butt!"

Jake smiled at Billy as he headed in, but the blood on his face, told of the trouble he'd been in.

He welcomed his boy back into the small red cabin, where he went to start a conversation about Garret.

"Garret"

"Garret? By what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Did you kill him on the scene?"

The look on Jake's face was quite the sight.

But seriously, he only remembered going after one person last night.

Billy sighed and he swayed as he looked at Jake.

"Come on Dad, there's more to this than him, that's at stake."

Jakes eyes had narrowed and a sneer spread across his features.

But Billy had to roll back as he saw Jake's inner creature.

"That bastard, that dick, he really makes me sick.

You know the one, the guy with that lip twitch.

I think he saw me father, and I'm sorry, but I have to scratch that itch."

"But he's a sheriff Jake, I won't let you put him down."

"Oh, you won't dear father? Isn't he trying to kick you out of town?"

"He feels we have something to do with the murders, Jake."

"But he still put the eviction notice on the front gate."

"But-"

"He didn't even ask you, just accused and spread lies.

Just like the rest of the town, Charlie Swan will die.

They don't know the real truth, yet pointing and blame because no one from _Forks_ could be that insane.

To these mindless gnomes it's always the outsiders, but by the end of this week, I'll be death's provider."

"Jake no let's just leave this town be."

"No not when they mess with someone close to me."

He slammed down his cup, and spilled some of the tea, as explicatives buzzed out of his mouth as a bee.

He pushed the chair back, and went to scratch his sac,

but stopped mid-action as he stared at a paper covering up a huge crack..

It was an old picture in the newspaper used to fill the fire, but now it serve to fill Jake's desire.

A brown eyed girl, he saw around town was in the newspaper that's on the ground.

Jake zeroed in on the last name Swan, as his deadly game finally had a pawn...

**Reason's Why….**

Charlie messed with Jake's father so it's time for revenge.

He could truly get even while quenching the thirst within.

"Little Miss Bella looks so sweet, I can't wait to taste her flesh between my teeth."

He hummed and he smiled looking way too cheery, and Billy could tell he was no longer weary.

He had a feeling Jake was up to no good, but what could Billy do? Jake was powered by the moon.

Jake was a monster inside and out, Oh! how Billy wished Jake had taken another route.

"More bloodshed?" he snarled, as he saw Jake beaming.

"No father, I just remember this girl who I want to hear screaming."…

**Good Ole Charlie several days later**

As Charlie lay recuperating in bed, the headache he had, continued throbbing instead.

His fever was gone, in his attack's wake, but Charlie Swan's body was still in a critical state.

When the second search party had finally found him, the scene they came across was surely grim.

Body upon body was found slain, and every man there found it a damn shame.

Poor Charlie, poor man, he shouldn't have ran.

Unfortunately for him he lost his left hand, but lucky for him his wife Sue did the best she can.

Charlie's attack had made his daughter sad, but she knew she had to be strong, but hey he's still her dad….

**Isabella's Trek several days later**

A few days had passed, but Charlie felt better, but the attack still had him feeling a bit under the weather.

In three days time, Charlie's health too a turn, but it was only a cold that made Charlie's nose burn.

He coughed, and he groaned, as his stomach growled and moaned,

for the shit his wife cooked, the had toilet took.

Yes, the toilet had took, and I mean what I say, for Charlie and others threw up this way.

Charlie had contacted a friend who lived in La Push, who made a mean soup, that never tasted like mush.

His stomach kept twisting, while Sue was at work, but when he heard the front door, he hid his hurt.

"Hey father, dear father, how are you today?"

"I'm hungry Bells what hell did you expect me to say?"

When Bella heard her father's stomach rumble, she heard him say Leah's name in a mumble.

"Your hungry, come on Dad, I can ride to La Push!"

"No baby it's too dangerous I can't take Sue's mush."

"No, no, don't worry I'll go."

Charlie looked a little worried, but decided to let her go.

"There's a creature out there, an animal or beast, you go right to La Push but not by that beach.

Be back by sun-down, it's too dangerous out there, you can use your red truck, I stashed a few guns there."

He lifted his eyebrow and gave a slight smirk, as she shook her head, knowing he went berserk.

"I'll be back soon, don't worry your head, you just call Leah, and say I'm coming instead."

Charlie let out a grunt and hummed as his daughter left, still trying to figure out if she could protect herself...

**Hey Red….**

It was currently 5-o-clock, as Isabella checked her clock.

She put on her red dress that had an attached hood,

and curled her hair as if she wasn't going walk in the woods.

She donned on black tights and red boots to match,

even brought her Yorkie Tyson because he was too attached.

She grabbed her truck keys and walked to the door, carrying her small dog and bag across the floor.

She went out to her truck and started it with a roar,

as she backed out her driveway, and drove to La Push bored.

Oh her way to Leah's house, she saw a alight glitter, and knew if she stopped her father would be bitter.

Not caring about her father's bribe, Isabella pulled over her ride.

She hopped out the truck and looking to both sides, with her faithful companion not far behind.

She uncovered the tarp and gasped with surprise, at the shiny contents that gleamed inside.

Two motor bikes that were covered in rust, were just lying out in the street to rust.

When she bent down to touch them, she yelped with a shout,

when a deep husky voice had called her name out.

"Isabella?" he asked, too close to her bubble, but she saw he was smiling, so she knew he was trouble.

"What have you got there?" the brown boy had asked, but Isabella's instincts keep screaming "Haul Ass!"

He was too close for comfort and didn't back off, so Isabella did it by backing up with a cough.

"What's wrong did I scared you?" he asked, with a sneer, as Isabella could smell the slight hint of beer.

"Who are you?" she asked, as she crept backwards to her truck,

but Jake continue to pursue, you can blame bad luck.

He thought she was stupid, well, actually quite dumb,

what chick stops in the middle of nowhere for a little bit of fun?

He knew it was time to end her life, but she had ran off, noticing the dimming lights.

"Oh shit! Leah! Dinner!" she screamed as she sprint, not noticing Jake's anger or his slight tick.

"I'll get you, you bitch, you just go the long way, but I know a shortcut to where that wench stays."

Although she didn't hear him, he still gave her the creeps,

settling down Tyson after their encounter had her beat.

She started her truck and sped the hell off, while Jake began to make his own short walk….

**Not So Easy…..**

Jake waltz up to the window feeling awfully smug,

as he spotted Leah Clearwater sitting on her rose and pink rug.

The sky had darkened and the moon had shown,

"only a few more minutes" and the real Jake would be known.

It took a few minutes, but the moon shown brightly,

and Jake's transformation had him grabbing his stomach tightly.

He growled and he snapped with his huge tooth trap.

While Leah could hear the commotion, suddenly lighting up a lamp.

When she tore open her front door the beast attacked.

He didn't care about her screams or his nails that scratch her back

He bit through her flesh and tore through the bone, making sure not a drop a morsel when he moaned.

His hearing was sensitive, and he heard an engine roar,

"There goes that bitch!" he said, as threw Leah on the floor.

An Idea came to him because he liked a little play, and sometimes being a shape shifter is fun in a way.

He hid Leah's body in the closet in the house and stalked to her bedroom quiet as a mouse.

He gazed at a few pictures and closed his mind, as his body began to shrink, starting at his spine.

His weight grew lighter as he pictured her form, in less than two minutes a new Leah was born.

He looked just like her, a carbon copy, but the voice he had visioned was still technically rocky.

He heard light footsteps padding up to the door, as he crawled in Leah's bed and pretended to snore.

He loved to play sometimes and he hoped this was quick,

because the form he was holding would soon start to split.

He could only hold this form for a little at a time, but sooner than later he'll be bursting and prime.

'.Tap' He heard through the door, but he didn't say a peep when Bella's shoes hit the floor.

"Leah! Leah! Where are you ma'am"

"I'm under covers Bella, mind giving me a hand?

"Sure sure, I'm on my way in,"

"Well hurry up girl, I need you to get my tin."

"Well Leah, where is it?"

"Underneath all this shit."

"Wow, you're telling you couldn't get up and get it?"

Now Bella, dear Bella, not knowing danger lurked, found Leah laying in bed seemingly hurt.

"Jesus, Leah what happened to you?"

"I caught a little bug, don't worry, how are you?"

"I'm fine," Bella said, adjusting her hood, as Jake sat up, his body stiff as wood.

"What the fuck is up with your eye?"

"What ever do you mean?"

"You need to look in a mirror to see what I see."

Jake touched his left eye, as it began to bulge, he was slowly but surely losing his control,

but he had to continue, he want to indulge.

His body started shaking and he begun to sweat. He was going back primal and there was no regret.

His plan had succeeded he knew he'd won, but when Bells started screaming, he knew he'd ended the fun….

**I always feel like somebody's watching me….**

Through Isabella's eyes Leah crawled out of bed, looking utterly disgusting, as her hair fell from her head.

Her skin was blistering and peeling and splintering apart,

as her oozing yellow eyes, stared at the place of Bella's heart.

She bared her yellowing fangs, as her body transformed,

revealing a wet and drooling monster, Bella heard of before.

This creature in front of her, was evil as sin,

but with the training Charlie gave her, she still had a chance to win.

All the odds were against her, from his height to his weight,

but with a quicker brain she could plant him on his face.

"Say bye, bye to Daddy you dumb little bitch." As he cracked his neck due to his obvious twitch.

Tears arouse in Bella's eyes, as he towered over her, she knew she could die.

Before she could blink just one of her eyes, Jake took a clean swipe, but Bella didn't die.

She had a long cut straight across her gut, but she didn't let it get her into a rut.

She ran into the other room with him on her heels, but he saw this as just a fun way to kill.

He didn't see her pick up the searing hot poker, but when he did see, he thought she was a joker.

Not a minute to waste and only seconds to flee, she stabbed him in the eye, hoping he could no longer see.

He howled in pain and cursed her life, but she took the opportunity and ran for her life.

She made it out the door and almost fell down the steps, but someone held her by her waist and belt.

She turned to scream but the man shook his head, and pointed to the tree for her to flee instead.

His sparkling green eyes narrowed at the loud howl in the house.

So he cocked his gun and readied it to blow the beast brains out.

Jake ran full speed, until he smelled a man's scent,

but by the time he figured it out, his time was over and spent.

The green eyed man had no problem killing the creature, although he kind of felt like he was in a feature.

He ran to the girl to ask if she was okay, but she shook her head yes, just wanting to get away.

He understood her wanting to go home, so he offered her a ride since her body was worn.

"How did you know to come? I'm sorry if I sound mean."

"Well, I was hunting, and I heard your high pitched scream."

They smiled at each other, both content and relived,

but knowing that the monster died was still hard to believe

"I'm Edward."

"I'm Bella."

They introduced themselves, not realizing the outside hell, too busy looking at each other to tell.

Yes, Edward had shot that bastard well, but it took a special kind of bullet to keep Jake in hell.

He recuperated fast and laid his eyes on the couple,

and their very angry trouble came back to kill them on the double….

The end.


End file.
